The Fallen Star
by ThunderstromandLighting
Summary: I woke up on the grounds of Hogwarts, with no memory or past that anyone could find. I didn't even know my own name. When Remus, James, and Sirius. Three of the famous Marauders. They took me to the headmaster, and I started going to school there. This is my story about love, and sadness,and friendship. Old memory's aren't important as the new ones. I learned that,in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Light. It's all I remember before I woke up. When I woke up I felt alive, like I've never woken up before. I was lying on the soft grass. It felt weird; it was like I never touched grass in my life, either. I open my eyes. I stared at the dark sky, the stars were shining bright. They looked as if they were winking at her. I felt silkiness on her body; I was wearing a dress of silk. It was orange, red, and the colors of fire. It was beautiful. Then I heard whispering. I sat up quickly. A few feet away from me were three boys. The one that was farther away was kind of tall had sandy brown hair and amber eyes. The thing you notice most about him was the scars all over his face. The one in the middle was a little taller than the sandy hair one. He had hazel brown eyes behind glasses, with black hair sticking up in all places. The last was the most handsome, though. He was taller than the rest. He had black hair that curled around his ears, but the most enchanting about him was his stormy gray eyes. I stared at them for a movement then, back away from them. I pulled my knees to my chest. The boy with hazel eyes talked first.

"Um, are you lost? We found you here. We tried to wake you but you didn't wake. Are you okay?" he said. My eyes widen. I was so weird. I looked at them and moved farther away. They looked at each other. Then the handsome one knelt down next to me.

"We're not going to hurt you. What's your name?" He said. I stared at him. I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't. I ranked my brain, I still didn't know.

"I don't remember." I whispered. My voice was soft. I loved how it felt to speak. It felt good. It felt as though I never spoke ever. He looked at me for a moment.

"What do mean you don't remember?" He asked. His gray eyes confused. I wanted to roll my eyes at him.

"I don't remember my name or anything." I said a little louder, but it was still a whisper. They looked at each other again then the sandy brown hair one said, " Let's take her to Dumbledore."


	2. Ch2 Meeting the Headmaster & a New Home

The gray eye boy had to carry me to the castle. They helped me stand up, but when I tried to walk I keep falling. I don't think I ever walked before, or have I? I have no clue. At first I wouldn't let him, but then five tries later. He picked me bride style, and carried me all the way to the castle, and to the man named Dumbledore. Everyone was silent through the castle, probably assumed in their own thoughts about who I was. He carried me through the hallways, to a statue. And said "Lemon Drops." The statue move and climbed the steps. The sandy hair boy knocked on the door. Before he could even remove his hand there was a voice called, "Come in!" the hazel eye one opened the door and the sandy hair boy walked in, and the one carrying me walked in last. The door shut softly behind us. There was an old man sitting behind a great wooden desk. He had a bluish sliver robe on. He had a long white bread, and kind blue eyes that seem to twinkle, behind half-moon glasses. I knew right then, that I could trust him. The boy carried me and sat me in a chair.

"Hello Professor. Sorry to bother you at this hour, but we found her knock out cold, near the Womping Willow. She says she doesn't remember anything, not even her name." the sandy hair boy said, to the man I assumed was Dumbledore.

"You don't need to worry, I was already up. It seems very odd to me. I'll talk with her and find where she needs to be. You all know it's after hours, but if you go straight to your dormitory's well act as, though if it never happened." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling still. The boys nodded and left the room, the gray eyed one took one last glance at me then left. I sifted in my seat, while the Professor set his gazed on me.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. It seems you don't know yours." He gazed at her again. He stopped talking. I think I was supposed to answer.

"Oh, no I don't, sir. I don't remember anything." I said stumbling over my words. He nodded.

"Well, do you remember anything at all?" He asked. I ranked my brain for anything. All I saw was light. A blazing light.

"A blazing light. That's it. Sir, what am I going to do? I can't even remember my name. Is there some way to find out where I belong?" I said desperately. I didn't belong here. I feel it in my heart.

"There is a way. You would have to let me into your mind. It might hurt. So if you let me, be warned." Dumbledore replied. I thought about it for a moment. Then decided.

"If it's the only way, to figure out who I am. Then yes." I said not wavering. He nodded again. Then I felt pain in my head. It was only a few short moments, though.

"It seems your mind is blocked of all your memories. Until I find a way to unlock them, would you like to stay here? Of course you would have to attend classes, and be shorted, until then." He said. His voice was filled with sympathy, when he saw my expression. Why would he let a mysteries girl, openly into his school? I had no past as far as I could tell. If I didn't agree, where would I go? Live in the woods, I passed on the way here. It seemed I had no other choice.

"I would like that, sir, but what would anyone call me. I have no name. Unless I was unnamed girl, until we figure out my real one.

"I tried to lighten the subject. It worked. Dumbledore laughed.

"Well what would you like to be called?" He asked. I thought about it.

"I like the name Charlie." I said.

"Charlie. I think that's a good name. What of your last name?" he said with a smile, and that twinkle in eyes shone.

"Grace. Charlie Grace. I like it." I said with a small smile. "Wonderful. Now all we have to do is short you." He said. He rose from his seat and walked over and grabbed ratty old witch hat.

"I am going to set this on your head. The hat would decide what house you will go into. The choices are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Sythiern, and Gryffindor." Dumbledore said, and set the hat on my head. The hat was barley on my head before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Dumbledore smiled and put the hat back in its place.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Grace." He said. I smiled back at him. Now looking back on it going to school there was the best choice I ever made.


	3. Ch3 Friends

That morning I woke up, to more whispering. I left the headmaster's office with Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore said she was the Head of Gryffindor. She led me to a portrait of a fat lady. The lady asked "Password?" McGonagall said "Gumdrop." Which I assume was the password. She showed me the common room, and where I was to sleep. I found my bed, and laid there staring at the ceiling. I sat up in my new bed, and saw a girl on the bed next to mine. She had one ear bud in her right ear. She was staring at me intently. The girl had bluish black hair, and piercing blue eyes. We stared at each other for a minute. Then the girl said, "Finally I thought you were never going to wake up. Now who are you and what are you doing in our dorm? Cause I think I would remember seeing you lived here, for the last six years." I was taken back at her forcefulness.

"Um, I came here last night. I live here now. I'm starting school here."I said slowly. The girl smiled.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I'm Riley Hendon, and you are?" Riley said. I gave a small smile back.

"I'm Charlie Grace, nice to meet you." I replied.

"Well, Charlie the girls already went down stairs. Being the friend I am I should introduce you, let's go." She said and got up from her bed. She was wearing a Black Veil Brides t-shirt with dark blue jeans. On her feet she wore red converse. She looked so normal compared to my silk dress.

"Um, Riley I can't go out in this." I said gesturing to my dress. She scanned me up and down.

"No I don't think you could, but you do look great in it." Riley said.

"Thank you. Um, I don't have any clothes. Dumbledore is going to send them with the things I need for classes." I said. Riley looked horrified by the idea.

"Well, you could wear something of mine. Just until you get your own. Let's see." She replied. She went through the trunk at the foot of her bed. She pick through a lot of band t-shirts, till she found what she was looking for.

"Hah! Found it." She yelled loudly. She passed over a dark green shirt, dark blue jeans and black flats. They were normal compared to the rest of her clothes.

"Thanks Riley." I said with gratitude and went into the bathroom. Once I got the clothes on, I looked in the mirror. A girl with chocolate brown hair, and bright golden brown eyes stared back. Riley came in and hand me a hairbrush. She shook her head at me and waved her wand and she applied make up on me. It was just simple.

"You don't need much of it, you already look pretty." She said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door. We went down the steps I went up earlier that night, down to the common room. Riley still had a grip on my arm. It was starting to hurt. She pulled me toward a group of girls.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Charlie. She's are new roommate." Riley said to the group. They stared at me for a moment. Then a girl with vibrant red hair stepped forward and held out her hand

"I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you." Lily had the most glorious green eyes, I have ever seen. I felt has if they could see my soul.

"Nice to meet you too, Lily. I'm Charlie Grace." I said and shook her hand. Then a girl with dirty blond hair and hazel like blue eyes.

"I'm Skyler. I was wondering who was the girl in the empty bed across from me was." Skyler said nicely. The last girl came forward.

"I'm Alice." She said simply. I think I like that introduction better. I nodded trying to remember all the names. I know there was only a few but hey I can't remember anything, who says I won't remember their names tomorrow. 'I'm so negative. 'I thought to myself. We all went downs stairs for breakfast. We sat down and got to know each other. I now that Skyler has a twin brother that doesn't look anything like her. I know that Riley likes music. Alice has a boyfriend named Frank Longbottom. Weird name if you ask me and that Lily says she hates James Potter, when it seems she really likes him. Oh and that James Potter is Skyler's twin brother. After that we were talking like we've now each other forever. We were half way through breakfast when four boys stumbled into the Great Hall, laughing their heads off. And three of those boys were the ones who found me last night. This is going to be fun.


	4. Ch4 The Marauders

The boys didn't notice me at first. I tried to act normal or better yet invisible. It didn't work. The fourth boy, I didn't recognize left quickly after entering. He was moussed faced, and short compared to the other three. The other was still laughing a little, and started walking towards the tables. I hoped they'd go to any table, but this one. My luck abandoned me, if I had any to begin with. They continued down the aisle to our table. Lily looked to where I was looking, and frowned.

"Well, I'm going to the Library now." She said gathering her things. Then I got an idea.

"Um, Lily can I come with you? I want to see the Library. It's okay if you don't want me too, though." I said calmly for my situation. I really don't want them to see me. The hazel eyed one saw Lily, and hurried his pace.

"No its okay. I'd love to take you." She said and smiled at me. She stood up, and I stood too, but we were too late.

"Hey Evans, where are you going this beautiful morning?" he asked.

"None of your business, Potter. I don't have to tell you where I'm going 24/7. You don't own me." Lily said with a glare. I guessed then that the hazel eyed boy was James Potter, Skyler's twin. 'They look nothing alike' I thought. Great even better. James didn't notice me, but the gray eyed one did. He stared at me looking me up and down, his enchanting gray eyes were questioning.

"Who's the new girl?" he asked. He must have seen the panic in my eyes. The other two noticed me now.

"This is Charlie Grace. I was about to show her the library." Lily said annoyed. They all continued to stare at me. The gray eyed one recovered first.

"Well, I'm Sirius Black. This is Remus and James, otherwise known as the Marauders. " He said and reached his hand across the table. I hesitantly shook his hand. His touch sent sparks up my arm. We pulled our hands away quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Lily will you take me to the Library now?" I said. She nodded, and pushed through the boys. I followed her to the door.

"Bye to you too!" Sirius yelled behind us. I turned my head and saw his dazzling smile. I caught my breath and followed Lily out of the Great Hall.


	5. Ch5 Glowing & Honor of Being Friends

After Lily showed me the Library, she told me how to get back to the common room. I told her thanks and left the Library. I walked down the hallway, for about 40 seconds, when a hand was over my mouth and I was pulled into an empty classroom. The person holding was getting punched and kicked. When the door slammed shut I bit the hand that covered my mouth.

"Ouch!" He yelled. He dropped me onto the floor. I looked up. Sirius was holding his hand to his chest, examining it. James and Remus were laughing so hard they were holding their sides.

"You bit me! Why in the hell, would you do that for?" He examined at me. I stood up, smoothing my shirt and jeans.

"Well, how would you like it if someone grabbed you and pulled you into an empty classroom? And think you deserve it anyway though." I said, glaring at him. This caused the others to laugh even harder.

"I'll let you know I get pulled into more of broom closets than classrooms. If you know what I mean. And it isn't for talking." He winked at me. "I will choose to ignore that last comment." I rolled my eye at him. He is seriously ( AN: No pun intended) getting on my nerves and I just met him.

"I bet you do, but they probably forget you because of your attitude and rudeness. Or maybe you weren't what you were cut out to be." I said. He looked taken back for a moment. Maybe no one's ever question if he was good enough. It was only for a second though.

"No they don't because I break their heart then, forget about them. Not the other way around. Now I would like to continue this argument, but we have better things to discuss, than if I'm good or not." He said. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

"Like who are you and what are you doing here?" His gray eyes were teasing, amusement, and curiousness. James and Remus had stopped laughing by know, but their breath was ragged.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I reported, crossing my arms over my chest. I knew I owed them an answer but he was infuriating. Sirius smiled that dazzling smile at me, but there was an annoyance in his eyes.

"Well we found you, saved you, and brought you here. Without us you probably would of gotten ate by a Werewolf." He said. Remus looked offended. I didn't take notice though. I felt a boiling anger. I felt as if I was spitting out fire. The three boys had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Your…..You're…uh…." Remus stammered.

"What!" I demanded angrily.

"You glowing red." James yelled. I looked down. I was glowing a bright red that put Lily's hair to shame.

"Ah!" I yelled. I tripped over a chair behind me. Landing on the floor with a 'thud'. I groaned and rubbed my head, and sat up. The boys were staring down at me. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"You jested glowed a neon red." James said. Everyone rolled their eyes. 'What's wrong with me? Frist I wake up without any memories once so ever, and now I glow colors sometimes. What next?' I thought. The boys looked confused.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked. They nodded.

"Who are you?" James asked. I was getting very tired of that question. I pulled my knees to my chest.

"You can trust us." Sirius said. He sat a few feet away from me, well maybe more than a few. James sat in the chair I tripped over, and Remus remained standing. I looked at each one of them, and took a deep breath.

"I really don't know actually. I woke up under that tree, and you found me. Dumbledore looked into my mind, and found it was locked. Till he found a way to open it, he offered for me to stay and go to school here. I agreed, because where else would I go and who would help me. So here I am. I really don't know any more than you do. I feel like a stranger in this body, like I don't belong here." I explained. They sat quietly, through the whole thing. When I finished they glanced at each other.

"Well, Charlie if you let us we would like to help you. If you don't we'll annoy you till you do, and if that doesn't work we'll do it anyways. Would you do us the honor of being are friend?" Sirius said with a wide smile. The other nodded. James and Sirius stood next to Remus. Sirius held his hand toward me.

"Only if you're not going to be a prick all the time." I said with a smile. His smiles widen.

"I promise." He said. His eyes were smiling at me also. I grasped his hand, and he helped me back on my feet. I smiled a dazzling smile back.


	6. Ch6 Tour

After we left he classroom, Remus went to the Library James following him to see Lily.

"Try not to get on her nervous!" He yelled after James. James flipped him the middle finger, and slipped into the Library. It was now just me and Sirius. I laugh under my breath and started walking away. He saw and caught up in a few steps.

"Where are you going?" he asked and blocked my path. I stopped abruptly.

"Um, the common room." I said. I stepped around him and continued walking. He blocked my path again.

"No you're not." He said. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And why not?" I asked. I went around him again and walked away. I only got a few steps away, when he grabbed my arm.

"Because you haven't had a tour of the castle yet and I want to do the honors." He said His stormy gray eyes were bright with excitement.

"Why should I give you that honor?" I said. This time I remained where I was standing. He speared his arms out widely and exclaimed,

"I'm Sirius Black, Padfoot, and a Marauder. I know this castle like the back of my hand. I know were all the secret passageways' are, and I will throw you over my shoulder if you don't let me. So either way you get the tour, you can either choose the hard way or the easy way though." He shot me that brilliant smile, again. I am so going to hurt him afterwards.

"Well, I choose the easy way. Where to first?" I asked my arms falling limp at my sides. He smiled and grabbed my hand; our hands fit perfectly, and pulled me in the opposite direction of the common room.

(A few hours later)

Sirius led me through the hallways of the school, and everywhere in-between. He showed me the kitchen, passageways, and other places.

"Okay, here is our last stop before I take you back." He said and loped his through mine. We passed the same wall three times. It was about 8:00pm.

"Sirius, why are we passing the same wall over and over again?" I asked impatiently.

"Think of a place you want to go to. This is the last time I promise." He smirked at me, but there was something in his gray eyes .I couldn't identify. I closed my eyes thinking of a place I wanted to go. Sirius nudged me. I opened my eyes. There was a door on the wall we passed so many times. He unloosed his arm from mine and opened the door, holding it open for me. I nodded thank you and entered the room. What I saw took my breath away. It was full of stars. Like the night sky, the floor, walls, everything. In the air was twinkling stars and milky ways. Sirius walked in and closed the door.

"Wow." He said. "What did you think of?" I laid down on the ground staring at the stars.

"The night sky." I said. I heard him walk over and lay down next to me. I turned my head to look at him. He was looking at me His gray eyes shone in the star light. I grabbed his hand. He looked down at them.

"Thank you." I said. "For what?" He asked His gray eyes puzzled. I shrugged.

"Everything. Bringing me here, listening, the tour, everything." I said. He squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and gave him my most radiant smile.

"You're welcome." He said. I turned back to the stars with a smile on my face.


	7. Ch 7 Disappered

I woke up to screaming. Well, it was harsh whispering at first. Then it turned into a furious screech. I jolted awake. I was lying on the cold hard floor. I looked up, and there were no longer stars I fell asleep to last night. The ceiling was bare other tan any chain Sirius, struggling to get free. How in the hell did he get up there? He saw me looking at him and yelled down "Look what you did. She's awake!" I knew he wasn't yelling at me, I turned my head and saw Riley. She was wearing the same cloths she wore yesterday, her was a ragged mess, and not in a cute way, but she totally rocked it. Her usually careless blue eyes flashed like dark blue fire. I was confused why she was angry, and then I noticed the situation. I fell asleep next to Sirius, the biggest playboy of Hogwarts as I hear, and never came back last night. I was going to explain, but I didn't get a chance.

"What are you doing? You never came back last night! I was so worried. Lily told me you left the library hours ago! I yelled at her for letting you go by yourself. I stayed up all last night waiting for you. Everyone is looking for you, and Sirius, not that most of the girls with the hearts he broke would care." She ranted. Sirius yelled 'hey' offended.

"Oh, you now it's true! Remus and I when looking for you this morning, because James took the map with him to comfort Lily. She feels awful. She thinks you disappearance is her fault. It took us forever. I come in here to find you both lying on the floor snuggling. I'm pissed, wait that's not the right word. Infuriated is more like it. We thought you got kidnapped by Voldemort, for god's sake!" She ranted. I had no idea who Voldemort was but I could tell, if she was scared I got kidnaped by, he must be a dangerous person.

"It wasn't her fault! I'm the one who dragged her around the castle and didn't take her back so lay off!" Sirius shouted, still struggling to get down. She casted the silencing charm on him. Riley rolled her eyes.

"All the more reason to keep you in here for the rest of the year, and lock the door on our way out. All you do is cause trouble, madness and heartbreak. You'll break her heart, you always break them. It's you specialty." And then she rounded on me again

"And you, you know he will and you've only been here a day! You should know better… Why are you so clam right now?" Her eyes were still furious, but also curious. I shrugged my shoulders

"We didn't do anything, he didn't even touch me. He showed me around, it was a nice, Friendly thing to do. We accidently fell asleep. I feel bad about you staying awake for me, and Lily blaming herself. He wouldn't like a girl like me anyway." I looked anywhere but his gray eyes or his face.

"Why do you even care, if I disappear anyway?" I asked, looking at the ground. Riley looked at me in shock.

"Why do I care? I care because you're my friend. I liked you immanently even though I didn't act like it." She said. Her eyes soften and she kneeled down, and hugged me.

"I'll always be your friend, Charlie, as long as you never do this again. Promise me." She whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around her, and squeezed tightly.

"I promise." I whispered back. She pulled away. Her bright blue eyes back to normal. She smiled at me, and I smiled back with a huge one that matched hers.

"Let's go get changed. It's a Hogsmeade day, and Professor McGonagall told me to tell you that your trunk is in the Dormitory and that a pouch with money is in it. For you some clothes and other things you need." She said excitedly. She got up and helped me up. She put an arm around my shoulder, leading me away. We chatted about what I need from Hogsmeade, when I stepped dead in the hallway. Not literally, fell over dead. Just stopped walking.

"We forgot Sirius!" I said with a gasp. Riley's blue eyes widened.

"Shit." She said loudly. And we ran back to get him.


	8. Ch8 Sorry and Stareing

We got Sirius down, but Riley refused to take of the silencing charm. She pretended to take it off, so he thought he could talk. He refused to speak to either of us for leaving him. He looked hurt about something, but we ignored it, for now anyway. Riley and I tried not to laugh our heads off, at him. We distracted ourselves by talking about music, we like. Well Riley did mostly. I didn't have any memories about music or anything at all.

"Black Veil Brides, Bullet to my Valentine, Linken Park, Reverse this Curse, things like that." She finished. I nodded. We reached the portrait, Riley said the password and we when through the porthole, Sirius following behind us. He when straight up to his dormitory. Riley rolled her eyes at him, and led me up the stairs. When we made it up the girls were already getting ready, hurrying around looking for things. I spotted Lily sitting on her bed putting in sliver hop earrings. She looked beautiful expect her puffy eyes, from crying. I felt guilty.

"Hey, I'm going to talk to Lily." I said to Riley, who was looking through her trunk for something to wear and find me a normal outfit that didn't have a band on it. I didn't wait for her answer and walked over to Lily. She had her head down, and didn't see me. I sat on the edge of her bed, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up startled. Her emerald green eyes widen. She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed the life out of me.

"I'm so sorry, I should have token you back. Did Sirius hurt you? If he did I'll hex him into the two next centuries." She said very fast.

"Slow down. No he didn't hurt me. It's okay; he just gave me a tour of the castle. Then accidently fell asleep in the Room of Requirement. I'm all in one piece." I said with a grin. She sighed in relief.

"Good, I thought something bad happened to you." She replied.

"Don't worry about it."I said

"I got to go get ready. See you later." I got up, but not after hugging her once more, and went over to Riley who handed me some cloths. I went into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later….

I looked at my refection through the mirror. I smoothed my chocolate brown hair down. Riley waved it and said 'It looks better that way.' She applied a little eyeliner and some light purple eye shadow. I was wearing a lavender dress with black tights, a black scarf, and black boots to match. She told me to keep the outfit. 'I never wear it any ways. It looks great on you.' She replied when I put it on. 'You just owe me a new band t-shirt' she winked at me and went out of the bathroom. I sighed and walked out. Lily and Riley waited on me to get my bag that was in my new trunk, then we when down into the common room. The Marauders were still down when we came down. James was talking to Sirius about some sport I never heard of. Remus was reading a book. They looked up, when they noticed us. James stared at Lily, Remus at Riley, Sirius stared at me, his gray eyes making me fidget.

"Hey, take your time staring at us we'll just miss it. You guys ready to leave?" Riley asked annoyed with their stares.

"I don't know I think we might just like to stare at you girls all day." Sirius said, smirking his eyes still not leaving me, making rub my arm uncomfortably.

"You would like that won't you? Come on lets go." Lily said rolling her green eyes and started to walk out the porthole, Riley following her. I shrugged and followed, hearing the boys getting up hurrying to catch up.


	9. Ch9 Hogsmeade

"Ding" the bell rang from its place hanging on the door. Riley followed in, and went straight to the punk-rock section. I owed her a t-shirt. I looked through the racks of clothing picking out clothes, shoes, bags, and other things I needed. Riley came back over in a little while with a Slipknot t-shirt written in red letter on it.

"I don't have this one!" she said excitedly, waving it around. I smiled at her and went into the changing room. In all I bought 10 t-shirts, 3 dresses, 6 pairs of shoes, 4 bags and 9 blouses. Not including my school robes and regular robes. At the cash register I saw a black camera. I picked it up and decided to buy it, it was only 6 galleons. I had more than enough money. Riley and I exited the shop with arms full of things. We stopped in front of the book store.

"I need to get my books." I said. Riley groaned with dread. I looked at her.

"We have to go in sooner than later." I said, with a small smile. She sighed with agony in her voice.

"Fine, but no more than 10 minutes. Or else I might fall over dead from nerdypocks." She said dramatically, and she trudged her way into the shop, pushing wizards and witches over. I said sorry to them and followed in. I scanned through the books; pick out ones that sounded interesting, trailing my finger on their spins. I stopped at a dark gray scrapbook. I pulled it off the shelf. On the front it had a black star, like the palm of my hand. I never told anyone about it. It just seems right to. I flipped through the pages of the scrapbook, they were empty. I had no idea why I bought it. Wither it was the star engraving or I liked it. It just felt important. Once I was done, in 7 minutes I might add, we went to the ThreeBromsticks for butterbeers.

"You find a table I'll get the butterbeers." Riley said before I could protest, and walked to the counter. I sighed. I scanned the seats. I found one in the back near the window. I set the bags under the table, on the other side of me. A few minutes later, Riley came back with the butterbeers. She sat down and pushed one toward me. I clasped my hands around it bringing it to my lips. It felt warm on my throat. We started chatting about things, when Riley asked all of a sudden, "So what caused you to come here?" I was a little taken back from the question. I didn't know what to say. For the 2 days I've been here nobody's asked.

"Um, I was home schooled at first. But then my parents died, and I had no other family to take me in, so Dumbledore offered to come here. What else was I going to do? So I agreed. I felt bad for lying to her, but what would she do if I told her I woke up on the grounds, with no memories, and glowed when I get to emotional.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said her blue eyes wide.

"Don't worry about it." I replied and took another sip of my butterbeer. That's when the screaming started. We stood up quickly and ran outside butterbeers, and bags abandon. Some shops were on fire, and people were screaming, crying, and yelling. It was chaos. That's when I saw a green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, in smoke.

"Deatheaters!" someone yelled. And people in masked came through the smoke from the fire. Riley tensed.

"RUN!" she yelled, and started running away from the masked people. I watched her form get lost in the crowd of people. I stood frozen in place gazing at the deatheaters, with my eyes wide. They advanced toward me shooting spells at people. I remained frozen. The one in front pointed his wand at me. I stood still. The spell shot towards me. It all happens in slow motion. The spell missed me by centimeters. I was talked to the ground. I looked up and saw gray eyes staring back at me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear"Are you okay?" his tone was worried and frantic. I nodded. He got off me and helped me up. He held my hand and ran, pulling me with him. We ran, dodging spells. We hid behind a row of barrels. Also behind those barrels were Lily and James.

"You okay, mate?" James asked Sirius. Sirius nodded, still holding my hand.

"I've had better Hogsmeade visits." He replied, with a smile. James laughed considering the position we were in. That laugh caught the attention of a Deatheater. The Deatheater approached us, wand raised. James turned to Lily.

"If we don't survive this by any chance, will you tell me that if I wasn't so big head would there is any chance you would ever love me like I love you?" He asked. Lily glanced away from the Deatheater and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Live through this and I'll tell you." She said. Sirius looked at me

"Don't die on me either." He whispered in my ear and turned to Lily.

"Go to the castle, and Run!" he said, with one last glance at me and he and James met the Deatheater and started to duel. Lily grabbed my arm and we started to run, towards the castle. We ran avoiding spells that were being shot, when a Deatheater blocked our path.

"Well what do I have here a mudblood and ….."He said, and stared at me. I felt a rush of anger when he called her that horrid name. I heard a baby crying not far away the sound also made me mad. Who did they think they were? Attacking a village, with students, and kids, killing everyone? It infuriated me. The Deatheater backed away from shock. I heard Lily gasp behind me. I looked down I was glowing bright red again.

"Impossible." He whispered.

"Charlie….." Lily breathed. Great, just great.

"The Dark Lord will rejoice when he hears I found you. The fallen star." He said

"I I'll just get rid of your friend." He pointed his wand at Lily and yelled the killing curse. A bright green light, shot towards Lily.

"Lily get down!" I yelled. Then a boy with mess black hair and glasses talked her to the ground, the green light grazing his shoulder.

"James!" I yelled running toward them. The Deatheater started towards me. I kneeled down. Lily crawled from underneath him holding his head in her lap. Tears fell down her face.

"Lily close your eyes." I whispered to her. She nodded and shut here eye, head buried in James mess black hair. I stood up and turned to the Deatheater. I shut my eyes and pulled energy from somewhere that was waiting to come out. I opened my arms widely, and thought 'Glow' with all my might. I felt heat waving from my body. Once it started to go down I opened my eyes. The Deatheater was gone and Lily was still leaning over James.

"Lily you can open your eyes." I whispered so softly I was surprised she heard me, dropped to my knees next to them. Lily stared at me her eyes filled with tears. I looked at James. He was breathing with short gasps. I thought of something. I knew he might die if I didn't try it. I put my hands on his chest. I gathered the rest of my energy.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked panicked. I wouldn't blame her either.

"I'm going to help him I promise." I said. I pushed all my last energy to send electrically currents to his heart. A minute of doing that he started to breath normally, like he was sleeping. I removed my hands and checked his pulse to make sure.

"He's breathing." I said relief. Lily stared at me in disbelief, wonder, and shock. Her green eyes were wide.

"What are you?" She whispered.

"I wish I knew." I said softly. I heard fast footsteps come this way. I was too tired to see who it was. I laid down on my back, on the ground. I was mentally exhausted. The person talked to Lily then set my head in his lap.

"Stay with me Charlie." I opened my eyes to see the beautiful gray eyes of Sirius Black. My breath came out in ragged breaths.

"Stay with me." He whispered. Black clouded my vision.

"Sirius." I whispered with a short breath and black took over my vision.


	10. Ch 10 Feel the Same Way

Black was all I could see. I felt like letting it over take me, but there was always a familiar voice whispering 'Stay with me Charlie. Don't give up.' It caused me to try harder to find the light. I willed it to come out, and shine brightly. I walked around in every corner in my mind, searching for it. I finally had enough of it and started to hit the walls trying to break through, tears falling down my face. I sat down leaning against the wall and sighed in frustration. I put my head on my knees, closed my eyes and fell asleep. I felt my soul leave my body, and out of my mind like it did when I fell asleep in there. I was now standing in the Hospital wing. It was always a different place. The last time I was in the Room of Requirement with Sirius again, watching my memories is what I think it was. Well the only ones I had since I woke up on the grounds. But this was different; I haven't been the hospital during the day. I heard talking through a curtain. Being the curious person I was, I looked. I saw my body. I was lying on a bed with the white covers on me. My brown hair fell around my head on the pillow, in perfect brown strands. My eyes were closed and I was breathing, but barely. Someone was holding my hand. He was sitting in the chair next to me. His black hair was a mess, but it looked good on him. His gray eyes were tired, sad, and worried. They were also filled of something that I didn't know. He reached with his other hand and brushed my cheek. I brought my hand to my cheek; it was warm from his touch.

"Charlie if you can hear me, keep fighting. Keep fighting. Don't give up hope. You'll get through this. They say you might not make it, but I know you can. You're a fighter I can tell. As long as you're breathing I won't give up hope. You will live. I need you to. I don't know how I survived all my life without you. When I first saw you, I knew. If you live I don't want to be with anyone else, but you. I wish I could tell you this when you wake up but I wouldn't have the courage to. It's easier to say it without you taking my breath away with those eyes of yours. If you don't wake up I'll be right behind you. That's a promise. If you were awake you'd probably hit me saying 'Don't you dare!' And hit me upside the head." He laughed, but it wasn't his usually laugh. I felt tears in my eyes.

"It did occur to me you might not feel the same way as I do, and we might end up like Lily and James for half the time we know each other, but I have decided that as long as I see you alive and happy I'll be okay." I did feel the same way. I don't know how much I wanted to tell him, that. I kneeled next to his chair. He remained to look at my body, and stroke my cheek. I gazed at him, through my tears. I put my hand to his cheek. I closed my eyes and thought 'I feel the same', with a lot of energy. I heard him gasp. I opened my eyes. His gray eyes were wide.

"Charlie…"he whispered. I gave a small smile. Then I felt it taking me back, into my body. 'Don't give on me and I won't give up fighting' I thought hard, my hand still on his cheek. Then I was sucked back into the darkness. I woke with a start in the blackness. I stood up with new courage to wake up. I searched again, went I heard the whisper "I won't." it whispered. I smiled with joy. I saw something out the corner of my eye. I turned and saw the light. I smiled even more brightly and ran towards it. I was drowned by light. I opened my eyes with a gasp of breath. I felt the soft pillow under my head and the itchy hospital covers, but most importantly I felt a hand holding mine. I looked over at him. His gray eyes were filled with happiness.

"Sirius..." I whispered, and shot up to hug him but felt pain in my body. I yelled out, and fell back on to the bed.

"Madam Promfrey!" Sirius yelled. He turned back to me.

"You're going to okay, love." He said, his eyes were happy, but worried. The nurse rushed in and started to shoo him away. I felt his hand leave mine and he was rushed out the door.

Third Persons POV.

In the common room, Riley was curled up on the couch next to Remus, who was comforting her, about her friend being in a coma. Riley thought it was her fault. She didn't check behind her to make sure Charlie was behind her. Riley felt tear in her eyes but refused to cry in the Common room. On the other side of the room was lily with her arm around James. James thought it was also his fault, and felt grateful to Charlie. If she hadn't saved his life she would be here not in a coma, but also since he had lived he was now with Lily. When he woke up from his hospital bed Lily was there crying. When she saw him awake she shot up and kissed him, afterwards apologized for all these years and said she loved him too. If Charlie ever woke up he owned her his life. He shook his head. Lily rubbed his back. Charlie had been in a coma for a week and the healers said she might not survive. Sirius had failed to accept that and sat next to her every day, when he could. James could tell Sirius loved Charlie, from the light in his eyes when he sometime looked at her. He knew that look well; it was the way he looked at Lily. That's when Sirius busted into the Common room and yelled, "She's awake!" He was out of breath from running here from the Hospital wing. Everyone turned to look at him. The stood up and smiled at each other. She was awake.


	11. Ch11 Bummer and all that Mattered

The nurse checked me over. She thought that Sirius was the one that made me yell so she wouldn't let any of them visit me. She caught me up on what happened. The Aurors found Lily, James, and I. They saw a bright light coming from there. Dumbledore was furious about the attack. Several students' were sent to the Hospital wing that day, but no one died thank goodness. The most important news to me was that James survived 'Thanks to you.' as Madam Ponmfrey put it, and that Sirius was here anytime he could to watch me just in case I woke. I stayed in the Hospital wing for 2 days after I woke up, it bothered me I wanted to see James was alive myself and see Sirius's gray eyes, and dazzling smile again. She told me on the third day I was up that by lunch I would be out of her hair for a while, and that before I do anything I need to go see the Headmaster. 'He has something important to tell you.' She claimed. So now here I am sitting in Dumbledore's office. He was sitting in his chair behind his great desk.

"Miss Grace you're looking well." He said warmly. He had that same twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Thank you, Professor." I said politely. I was trying to act patiently, but I wanted to run to the Gryffindor Common room and see everyone.

"I know you are itching to see your classmates, so I cut to the important things. Charlie I have figured out where you came from." He said and let it sink in for a moment then continued "Charlie the day you woke up on the grounds, there was a fallen star that shot through the sky. You were that star. Stars only fall to earth when summoned. A star has great power that is why the Minstery made it illegal. There is also another reason why. A star can live a long time like a normal person, but it can only die from old age, and someone has to kill it. When a person spills the blood of a star you gain the stars powers." He said, the twinkle in his eye was there but wasn't as bright. I let that information sink in. So, that's a bummer. I didn't expect anything less, I really didn't. I was really happy to know where I came from, though.

"You don't have to worry about that though as long as you're in Hogwarts, you're safe." he said trying to take off some of my worry. It worked a little.

"Thank you, Professor but what when I leave Hogwarts?" I asked. I was trying to act clam, but inside I was worried as hell.

"We will see when that time comes around. Now, you should go see your classmate, they are dying to see you." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes weren't worried. I nodded, and stood up from my chair.

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you so much." I said with gratitude. He smiled at me.

"Not to worry dear, now off with you." He said warmly, and waved his hand in dismissal. I smile back and walked out of his office.

(A few minutes later)

I walked through the porthole. I scanned the common room for everyone. I saw them sitting on the couch in silence, staring at the fire. I saw Skyler, Alice, Remus, Riley, Lily, James, and Sirius. Remus and Riley were sitting close to each other, and Lily was sitting on James's lap holding his hand. Sirius was staring at the fire contently, the shadows of the flames dancing on his face.. I sighed in relief. They all looked in one piece. Riley's head turned when she heard the sound. Her blue eyes widened, she jumped off the couch and yelled so the whole castle could hear, "CHARLIE!" and came running towards me. She talked me, almost making me lose my balance. She hugged me tight and started to cry.

"I'm so happy you're alright. It was my entire fault, I should have checked to see if you were behind me. I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?" she rambled. They stood up from the couch and ran towards me.

"It's okay, Riles. I forgive you even though it wasn't your fault. Now I need you to let go of me or loosen your grip a little. Or else I might have to go back to that horrid Hospital wing from lack of oxygen." I said breathless. She let go of me quickly and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Sorry." She sniffed. I just smiled at her hugely. Then everyone else talked me, expect Sirius and James, who was rubbing his neck. Once they all let go, James came forward. There was silence.

"I hope you're okay? All limbs still attached?" I questioned.

"I think I should be asking you that question." He laughed.

"But yes they are thanks to you. I want to thank you for saving me, you didn't have to." James said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't tell me you blame yourself too. Don't answer that. It was the right thing to do, and if I hadn't you wouldn't have gotten your answer by your lovely Miss Lily over there and by the way you were sitting a few minutes ago. I see she felt the same way. If not I will talk some sense in her, because you saved her life, which proved you, love her, so no need to worry about. Congratulations after what six years if I heard correctly." I said my smile still wide. Everyone laughed and James nodded. Then there was only one person left. Sirius stepped forward and bowed.

"Well, it seems I am the only person you have left to greet on this fine homecoming of yours." He said formally. I just rolled my eyes, and hugged him tightly. I closed my eyes.

"Just shut up." I said. He squeezed me tighter. When he let go he keep his arm around my shoulder. We all sat back down and talked, and informing me on what I missed in school and that my bags I bought was on my bed. I care very little about those things, all to me matter was that I was in Sirius arm and I was happy. Sure I was a fallen star that someone summoned to kill to gain power, but I was happy and none of that mattered.


	12. Ch12 Beautiful

I bit my lip nervously. It was my first day classes. I couldn't help but wonder about everything. How people think of me, if the teachers knew about me being a star, if I'll mess something up, what if I fail the classes because I wasn't here the first six years. My worries were endless, okay maybe not endless, but you get the idea. I had just gotten on my school robes, and standing in the bathroom not wanting to come out.

"Charlie hurry up or we all will miss breakfast!" I heard Riley yell from the other side of the door. I sighed and checked over my appearance. I was wearing the school robes with the Gryffindor color like required, but wore a dark red tank top underneath the white shirt, a skirt and of course the black robes. My hair fell loosely in chocolate brown waves, my golden brown eyes sparkling with worry, excitement, and nervousness. I sighed again and when out of the bathroom. They all smiled widely at me and dragged me down the stairs. We clambered into the common room. The Marauders were waiting. James immanently went to Lily side and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him. I couldn't help but smile at them. Riley went next to Remus. They got talking about studies to help me catch up. They took it upon their selves to help me being the 'smartest ones in our group' as they say. Then I felt an arm go around my shoulders. Sirius pulled me to his side. He was a head taller than I was.

"Are you nervous about classes?" he asked jokingly, his gray were shining at me.

"No. Okay maybe a little, okay maybe more than a little." I said. We started to walk towards the porthole.

"Not to worry, love. If anyone messes with you just tell me and I'll deal with them." He said his arm tighten around my shoulders. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Will do. Let's get to breakfast, I'm hungry." I said. We walked into the hallway heading to breakfast.

(After Breakfast)

Sirius and I walked into the classroom laughing our heads off. Professor McGonagall glared at us and we immanently shut up. Riley sat across the room and waved me over. I left Sirius and went to sit next to her. I sat down and put my bag on the floor next to me. I smiled at her. I turned back to Sirius who was sitting at the table directly behind me with Remus, since James sat with Lily. He pushed his messy black hair out of his gray eyes; he caught me looking and smiled warmly at me. I smiled warmly back, and turned back to Riley. She shook her head and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked my cheeks a little pink. She just continued to smirk and turned to the teacher who started to teach the lesson. I was taking notes from the board when the Professor yelled out the back of the room

"Mr. Black have you copied the notes?" I looked up. The whole class turned around to look. Sirius looked at the Professor.

"No, Professor, I have not." He said. He didn't look worried at all.

"And why not?" Professor McGonagall asked her face was stern. He put on his dazzling smile.

"Well, Professor. I was distracted." He said. McGonagall looked annoyed.

"By what Mr. Black?" she asked. His smile widened.

"I was distracted by the most beautiful girl sitting in front of me, otherwise known as Charlie Grace. She was just sitting there copying the notes looking beautiful and I couldn't help just stare at her. That is why I was distracted, and didn't copy the notes." Sirius said to the Professor and then looked at me with his gray eyes of his. I turned away from his gaze and blushed light pink. The Professor looked taken back by that answer.

"See Minnie! She's doing it again." He said. McGonagall's eyes flashed.

"Detention, Mr. Black! Miss Hendon, switch seats with Mr. Black. Mr. Black sit in Miss Hendon's seat. That way you can sit next to Miss Grace and maybe pay attention." She said. Riley gathered her stuff and walked over to the other table. Sirius got up and sat down next to me. McGonagall went back to teaching the class. Sirius wrote the notes down and stared at me. I tried to concentrate. I loved that I took his full attention, but I needed to learn this. I took a piece of paper and wrote,

(_Sirius_, Charlie)

'Stop staring at me.' And slide it to him.

'_Why? It's your fault_.'

'How is it my fault?'

'_You are being beautiful_.'

'I'm not beautiful.'

'_Yes, you are_.'

'How?'

I didn't believe him. I wasn't beautiful as he cut me out to be. He kept the note writing something. I couldn't see. After a minute he passed it back.

'_You are entirely beautiful, your laugh and your smile. Everything about you is. The way your hair falls on your shoulders, the way you bit your lip, the way you speak your mind. Your eyes are a beautiful golden brown filled with emotion, from everything you do. Your entire life and soul is beautiful. The way you love is mostly beautiful. That is how you are beautiful, and you're my Beautiful, love._'

My heart ached. That was the sweetest thing someone ever said to me. I felt tears in my eyes, but they didn't fall. I smiled softly at him. He grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of my hand. I folded the piece of paper and put it in my bag. We didn't say or write anything for the rest of the class. Once we were dismissed, we collected our things and went into the hallway. He grabbed my hand to hold me back. When the hallway was clear of people, I looked at him. I met his gray eyes and saw my reflection of my feeling in them. A strand of my hair fell in front of my face. His hand reached up and pushed it back. His hand lingered on my cheek, stroking my cheek softly. His hand went to my neck and pulled my face slowly closer. He leaned my head towards mine. When his lips touched mine it was the best feeling in the world. I wrapped my hands around his neck bringing him closer. So there we were kissing passionately in the hallway. Anyone could interrupt, miss class or we could get in trouble, but we both didn't care. It was the best feeling in the world to be loved like the way Sirius loves me. The best feeling and it was truly _Beautiful._


	13. Ch 13 Ask Her

I ran my finger over the spins of the books, scanning for the book I needed. I smiled softly when I found it. I was in the Library looking for a book on Fallen Stars. Hey since I am one why not learn what I could? Wither it is good or bad. If it's bad remember not to do it. I flipped through the pages, deciding to check it out. I was to walk towards the desk, when I heard familiar whispering. I looked through the shelve. The four Marauders were in the corner of the next row, whispering loudly, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius. I learned the moussed face boy was Peter; I had a bad feeling about him and didn't like him. I keep the thought to myself though. Sirius was protective over his friends. James was smiling his head off, (not literary) Peter was twitching, Remus had an annoyed look on his face, and Sirius had his arm around Remus's shoulder with a smile on his face, his gray eyes glowing in the shadows. I loved those eyes. After our kiss in the hallway we spent the rest of the day in the Room of Requirement talking, kissing, laughing, mostly kissing though. It was like addiction, and the only way to cure it was to kiss. We just couldn't get enough. I was about to see what they were up to when I heard Remus say, "Okay I'll tell you if you promise not to tell the girls." That caught my attention. Sirius and James smiles went down a little.

"Okay, mate. Now tell me who the girl is its killing me." James said, and Sirius nodded in agreement. I let curiosity get a hold of me, even though it killed the cat, and moved closer to hear better but they couldn't see me. I knew it was wrong, but it was totally worth it. I needed to tell Riley that Remus liked someone. She would be heartbroken; all she ever talked about was him, different kind of bands, the day events, and teasing me and Lily about our boyfriends. She probably bash the girls head in that he liked. Remus sighed.

"Riley. Okay I said it I like Riley. Now leave me alone, I need to find this book." He said and started looking through books. I smiled hugely. Or she will be excited as hell, jumping off the walls.

"Mate you have to ask her out." James said following Remus who started to walk to another shelve. The others were following also. I followed along making sure they didn't see me.

"She'd never say yes. She probably doesn't feel the same way." Remus replied. I had enough of that sentence. I marched around the corner and stood behind them.

"You know just about an hour ago she said the same exact thing." I said smiling when they jumped. Remus had a shocked look on his face. Sirius smiled brightly when he saw me.

"Don't you know eavesdropping is invading privacy, love?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes I do, but I'm sure the whole library heard you, you guys were talking so loudly." I countered, smiling a bit.

"Anyway back to the point. Remus ask her out already, or I'll have to deal more with 'I like Remus talk' for the rest of my life." I begged the last part a little. Remus looked taken back.

"She talks about me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"All the time." I replied. He thought for a moment.

"Alright." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you!"I yelled and gave him a huge hug. The Librarian shhhed us when she passed. I pulled away muttering, "Sorry." to her.

"Okay now that you got what you wanted, go away." Remus said. I just smiled. I left the boys who were talking about next time check the map, whatever that was and checked out my book. When I left, I saw Sirius leaning against the wall. He saw me and started to walk towards me. I smiled at him when he reached me; he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, love." He said, with that dazzling smile just for me. He leaned his face close to me.

"Hey." I breathed. I closed the space between our lips, the feeling to kiss him in the Library fading away. I closed my eyes. Our lips moved together perfectly. I smiled against his lips. I was the girl Sirius loved, and I loved him completely. We finally pulled away a few minutes later and headed back to the common room, our hands intertwined.

(Far away from Hogwarts)

Three Person POV.

A man, if you want to call him a man, was sitting at the head of the table twisting his wand in his fingers. Around the tables sat his followers, all wearing masks. The man was aggravated. I had been a week and a half since he called on the fallen star and he had yet to find it, and gain its power. It enraged him, his snake curling around his chair. No one spoke, waiting for his fury. Then he whispered the curse he loved and one of his followers fell to the ground dead. He waited for anyone to object. No one did, when someone burst into the room. It was one of his followers. This one had been suffering from head drama since the attack on the Hogsmeade Village.

"My Lord I'm sorry to interrupt, but you said when I remember what happened to tell you." He said, hoping his master would not punish him harshly. His master eyes flashed. His master was about to curs him when he blurted, "I found the star. I know where she is, my Lord." His master lowered his wand. He waved his hand telling him to continue.

"She was at Hogsmaede. She's at Hogwarts." The follower said. He flinched at his master's twisted smile. The Lord petted his snake and laughed. 'It's only a matter of time; the star has had her time to live; now it's time for her to die. 'He thought with a cruel smile.


	14. Ch14 Perfect

When we walked into the common room, everyone was crowding the bulletin board, the girls whispering excitedly, and the boys looking at them nervously. I was confused. I looked at Sirius. He shrugged. By the looks of it he was confused also. Then I saw Riley and the girls whispering. I went over to them dragging Sirius along.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked. Riley grabbed my arms excitedly and started jumping up and down.

"We're going to have a Graduation Ball!" she said. "We have to buy dresses get dates and everything!" I smiled at her enthusiasm. The girls laughed at her.

"I've never seen you so peppy in my life." Skyler replied. Riley stopped jumping up and down and glared at her harshly. Skyler held up her hands innocently.

"Only stating a fact, Riles." She said. Lily and I smiled at them. Riley glared at her more then turned peppy again.

"I will not let you ruin my mood." Riley stated. Skyler shrugged.

"One can try." She replied. Riley twisted around glared with her most evil glare. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. We have much to talk about, before we get started, the Ball's in four days, girls." She said and pulled Skyler and Alice up stairs. Riley turned back to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me up the steps away from Sirius.

"No boys allowed." She stated. I looked back at Sirius, who was smirking, his messy black hair in his face. I turned back to Riley and gave her the puppy eyes.

"I won't see him till you get done with your planning and I'll complain the whole time." I said and batted my eyelashes. She sighed and said, "You have 40 seconds starting now." I ran back down the stairs and gave Sirius a hug. I pulled away and he kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds, but still amazing. He pulled back and kissed me on the forehead. He hugged me again.

"I'll still be here when they release you. I promise." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Okay, and quit smirking. I have to restrain myself not to get rid of it." I whispered back. His arms tighten around me.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he whispered in my ear, his warm breath making my skin hot. I pulled back and kissed him on the corner of his mouth all the way up his jaw. He shuddered.

"Like that." I whispered in his ear. I pulled out of his embrace and walked up the stairs. Riley was waiting.

"You finished with 5 seconds to spear. Great let's go." She said and grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dorm.

(An hour later)

I spent an hour with the girls planning what day to do what. Frist we would get our dresses and masks (It was apparently a masquerade ball), then shoes, figure out hair and makeup, and other things, and then finally I was free to leave. I grabbed my book and went down stars to read it. By that time it was ten pm. I got a few peaceful minutes of reading. Then someone sat on the armrest of my seat. I looked up. My golden brown eyes met gray ones.

"What are you reading, love?" he asked trying to read over her.

"Just a book." I said and slammed it shut. I haven't told Sirius what I was. I don't know why, I guess I was afraid to or something. I set it on the table next to me.

"Well, since you're done I have something to show you." He said and grabbed my and pulled me out of the comfortable chair. He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. I gave him a look.

"Trust me you'll love it." He said. I was curious, so I let him put the blind fold me. He helped me through the porthole and down the halls. He opened a door and helped me into, as far as I could tell. Then I felt the blind fold off my face. I opened my eyes. We we're stand in the Room of Requirement, surround by stars, but the stars read, '**_Will you go the the Ball with me? Sirius'_** was twinkling at me. I gasped. Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Will you go with me, love?" He asked his breath on my neck making me shiver. I turned around. I put my hands on his chest.

"Of course I will." I said smiling at him. He smiled back. I turned back at the stars, gazing at their beauty. Sirius was head on my shoulder. I felt like glowing but kept it under control. I felt Sirius kissing my neck and collarbone; his kisses were sweet on my skin. I turned around and caught his lips with mine. I twisted my arms around his neck. He pulled me against him, my body against his. This was perfect, love was perfect. I felt sorry for anyone who didn't know what it felt like. The feeling was perfect, but after all love was perfect. I didn't know it but everything was going to be but in a year or two it wouldn't be so perfect.


	15. Ch15 Dressing Room

I grabbed my bag. We all were going to Hogsmeade to buy our dresses and masks for the Ball. I made sure my camera was in there and walked down stairs. The girls mobbed me and drag me out the porthole. It was strictly an all-girls day. So I wouldn't be seeing Sirius for till the Ball. All tomorrow morning I would be getting ready with the girls till it was time to go to meet the boys downstairs. Lily was going with James of course, Alice with Frank, Skyler was going with some Ravenclaw I didn't know, Riley is going with Remus. Remus finally gathered the courage to ask her. She screamed, "YES!"Before he even finished his sentence, and kissed him on the cheek then ran upstairs to tell us. I walked back down and saw him on the couch, shook my head and said, "Told you so." I patted him on the shoulder and went back upstairs to congratulate Riley. I would be going with Sirius. I was excited to find my dress and things, but also upset about not seeing Sirius for about 37 hours, though. The girl's promised to chain me to a chair to keep me for seeing him. We walked to Hogsmeade when I remembered something.

"Oh, guys I want to take a picture of you all if that's alright with you." I said.

"Of course it's okay." Skyler said. They fixed their hair and put their arms around each other and smiled brightly. I took my camera out and snapped the photo with a flash. I looked at the picture; it was a great one of them. They gathered around looked at it also.

"Let's do another one with funny faces." Riley replied. They all went back and made funny faces. I laughed and took the picture. We left laughing all the way to the shop, getting weird stares. It just made us laugh harder. Once we made it to the shop we separated to look for dress. Searching through racks and shelves, I picked a few that I liked, and headed to the dressing rooms. I met up with Skyler on the way there. She had like a billion dress in her arms. I shook my head fondly and asked, "Got enough?" She stuck out her tough at me and went into a room. I went into one and tried them on. I liked one for the color, it was a stormy gray one like Sirius's eyes, but it didn't look good on me. I took it off and put on a dressing robe. I went out and put the dresses on the rack. I walked back into the dressing room. I closed the door shut behind me, and looked in the mirror. I almost shrieked when I saw someone else in the reflection with me. He put his hands on my shoulders and smirked.

"Don't scream, love. I don't want to be hexed by your friends. I have been hexed by Riley plenty of times; I don't want it to happen again." Sirius said. I relaxed; I turned around and slapped him on the shoulder. It wasn't hard though I was too happy to see him.

"Ouch, is that anyway to treat your boyfriend who is risking himself from three of the best hexers in the school, just to see you." He replied and rubbed the shoulder I hit. His gray eyes were playful. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry, that's very daring of you." I said. I crossed my arms over my chest. I was a little self-conscience. I was in a small dressing room with him, only wearing a black dressing robe.

"I need more than an apologize, to forgive you. Maybe something I want." Sirius said. His hands slipped down my arms and stopped on my waist.

"And what would that be?" I asked, looking up at him. He pulled me closer, till our bodies were an inch away.

"I think you know, because you want it to." He replied, his forehead against mine.

"How do you know what I want?" I questioned breathless. I wanted to, and he knew it. I just didn't want to give in quickly.

"You haven't stopped me yet, love." He said. His lips were an inch from mine, his breath warm on my face. I hadn't stopped him.

"Oh, shut it." I said and kissed him. He kissed back forcefully. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His hand pushed away a strand of my chocolate colored hair out of my face. We were in there for a while like that. There was a knock on the door making us jump apart.

"Are you okay Charlie? You've been in there for a while." I heard Riley ask from the other side of the door.

"I'm okay. I'll be out in a minute." I put my hand on the door. Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck. Making it hard not to groan, in pleasure.

"Alright. Hurry up I need your opinion." She said. I heard her move from the door and walk a little way away. Sirius mouth moved from my neck to my jaw. I turned my head to him. His lips caught mine. He kissed me softly and sweetly. I didn't want to pull away, but I did.

"You have to leave before she comes in here." I said a little breathless. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair.

"If I leave I won't see you till the Ball." He complained. I put a hand on his cheek.

"I know. I'll count every minute till then." I said.

"I'll be doing the same, love." He replied, his hand reached up and stroked my cheek. I kissed him one last time then walked out of the dressing room. I smoothed my hair and scanned the room from Riley. I spotted her and went over to her. She looked up.

"There you are I thought you died in there or something." She said. I laughed.

"Or something." I said. She shook her head at me and asked, "Well what do you think?" She gestured to the dress. I looked it over.

"It's pretty but the color doesn't look right on you." I said honestly.

"I thought so. I'm going to try another on." She agreed and went back into her dressing room. I went back to the dressing room. Sirius wasn't there. I sighed in relief and disappointment, and went back to the racks to find me a dress.


	16. Ch16 Enjoy Last Moments

_(Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect my own original characters) _

* * *

I didn't see Sirius again till it was time for the ball. The girls haven't found out what happened in the dressing room and I'd like to keep it that way. Right now I was standing in front of the mirror putting in my earrings. We were almost done getting ready. Riley was next to me look at her appearance. She wanted to look perfect for Remus. She was wearing a simple strapless red dress that came a little above her knee with a sweet heart neck line, black stud earrings, a black heart necklace that dangled down her chest, make up that brought out her eyes, and black heels that wrapped around her foot. Nails painted fresh red. Her black hair was pinned to one side of her head. Her mask was half black and half red. She looked perfect, but she kept fussing. I put on my other earring and looked over at Lily. She was wearing a dark green dress that had a silk bow that wrapped around her waist and hung on the side. It went to her mid-thigh, black open toe heels, make up, green stud earrings, and an emerald necklace that James gave her a few days ago. Her mask was plain black. Her vibrant red hair was in a perfect bun on the top of her head, loose strands curled around her ears. Skyler was already done, and sitting on the bed waiting for us. She was wearing a pale pink dress that came almost above mid-thigh, it had black flower like lace on the top, pink stud earrings, make up, and also black heels. She already had her mask on her face; it was a black vine design. Her dirty blonde hair was down with one side braided on her head. They all looked beautiful. I looked at my own appearance. I was wearing a blue green dress that had silver web like pattern on it, dangling black and gray heart earrings, a heart necklace incrusted with diamonds on it, sparkly gray eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara around my golden brown eyes, silver nail polish and open toe high heel shoes with silver bows above the toe. My chocolate brown hair was waved down passed my shoulders. I was going to wear a pretty white mask that was beautifully designed.

"Ready?" Riley asked me, excitedly. I nodded.

"Wait Charlie, take a picture."Skyler replied. I grabbed my camera. They gather around laughing. It flashed, and then Skyler took it out of my hands and made me get in the photo. I smiled with the girls, putting bunny ears behind Riley's head. She saw me, leaned behind Lily and hit me in the shoulder. Lily was laughing at us. When we calmed down we headed down stairs to the Common room. She had this odd feeling she was being watched at that moment.

(Somewhere not far from Hogwarts)

Third Person Pov.

The man at the head of the table, if you call him a man, was about to give orders. His snake was wrapped around his left arm, his followers waiting for their orders from their master. He had a twisted smile on his face. He was pleased to know the star was enjoying her; it will cause him greater happiness to see it ripped away from her.

"You will get her and bring her too me. She shall not be harmed, if any one gets in your way …..Kill them. Do not fail me. Now go." He ordered. His followers nodded and disappeared in a silver flash. The man stood from his chair. He went over to a mirror and casted a spell. The mirror fogged then showed a girl in a blue green dress with a silver web pattern, a white mask on her face. She was walking down the stairs with her …Friends. He crinkled his nose in disgust. Who needed friends when you could have power and be feared?

"Enjoy your last moments, because you won't have anymore." He laughed cruelly. He turned away from the mirror and disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

* * *

_Here's the links to see the Girl's outfits _

Charlie Grace: charlie_grace/set?id=76200214

Riley Hendon: riley_hendon/set?id=76192695

Skyler Potter: skyler_potter/set?id=76184870

Lily Evans: lily_evans/set?id=76186147

_I used my friends account to make these. _

_ love_,

_Dicegirl12 _


	17. Ch17 Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

Hello, my dear readers Dicegirl12 here. I would like to tell you that I will not be updating as I have been. I will be at the beach over spring break, so I might not be able to. I will write chapters there and try to post them, if I don't I'll write extra. I hope you have a great spring break!

Sincerely,

Dicegirl12

(P.S: I'm so weird, it sounds so formal. It's not if you care if I have correct grammar. Half of you probably won't even read this. So peace out, xoxo, love Dicegirl12.) I am weird; do you think I'm weird? I'll update soon, I hope, Dicegirl12.


	18. Ch 18 The Ball part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly, but I do own the OCs' in this story.

* * *

I entered the Common room, and scanned for Sirius. I found him sitting on the edge of a chair talking to James and Remus. He was wearing a tuxedo, his gray eyes glowing brightly. His black hair was neat, but messy at the same time. James spotted us first, when he saw Lily his jaw dropped. James's sudden expression caused Remus and Sirius to turn around. Sirius's gray eyes landed on me, looking at me up and down. He stood and walked over to me. The other boys walked to their girls.

"You look beautiful." he said when he reached me. I smiled softly at him.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I replied. He laughed and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" I took his arm and said

"We shall." We headed out the porthole. We were now in the hallway. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"I missed you. Tell me again why we couldn't stay in the dressing room." He replied. His gray eyes were winking at me.

"Well we could have but then Riley would know something was up and would have come barging in there. She would probably hex the living daily lights out of you, causing attention of everyone in the store and then you'd get hexed by the others, and wouldn't be able to take me to the Ball because you'd be stuck in the Hospital Wing." I reasoned. He laughed at me.

"What dressing room?" Someone asked from behind us. We turned to see Riley standing next to Remus. Her arms were crossed over her chest, fresh red painted nails tapping her right arm.

"Nothing, Riley. It's nothing." Sirius said. Riley didn't looked convinced.

"I don't believe that. So tell me or I'll hex you to the next century." Her voice was threatening.

"Um, you see ….Riles ….." I started my words stumbling.

"Well?" She questioned. Her blue eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Riley I don't think it's the best time for this. Maybe tomorrow would be better." Remus said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She relaxed at the movement. She nodded. She turned her gaze back at us.

"I will find out." She warned. She then walked into the Great Hall, which is where the Ball was being held, with Remus. Once they were gone I sighed in relief.

"I guess I should prepare myself for getting hexed." Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head wincing at the thought.

"And I'll prepare myself to get screamed at." I replied nodding my head. I felt Sirius wrap his arm around my waist, his chin on my shoulder.

"But I think it was worth it. Don't you?" He asked. His breath warm on my cold skin. He was kissing my neck softly trailing up and down.

"Mmm….. I think it was." I muttered. His lips captured mine. It was a sweet, loving kiss that lingered on my lips afterwards.

"Come on before we they notice we aren't in yet." Sirius said and led me into the Great Hall. The Hall was removed of its tables. They were replaced by dancing students, sitting at small round tables, and talking. We walked over to the table that seated our friends, talking over the loud music. After a while of that Sirius asked, "Want to dance?" offering his hand to me. I smiled and grasped it. He led me to the floor dancing to a slow song. We were like that for a while enjoy each other's company in comfortable silence, I saw that his gray eyes were distracted.

"Sirius is there something on your mind?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You're the only thing on my mind." He answered and twirled me around. I looked at him unconvinced.

"How can I not when you look like that. It's taking a lot of self-control not to snog you here and now." He persuaded twirling me again. He looked me up and down.

"I'm serious." I said. He smirked.

"No you're Charlie love. I'm Sirius." He said slowly as if talking to a child. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"You know very well what I meant." I replied. He sighed.

"Charlie, I..." He started. Then James tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" James asked. Sirius smiled at his best friend.

"Sure mate. Just remember you have your own girlfriend." He said and let James cut in. James laughed and nodded. Sirius smiled at me then disappeared in the crowed of dancing students. James then pulled me out of the crowd to the edge of the dance floor.

"What is it James?" I asked.

"I wanted to thank you again. You didn't have to do what you did. Now because of it I'm alive, and got the girl of my dreams. Who also agreed this fine night to marry me." He said smiling brightly at me. I jumped up and down excitedly and hugged him.

"Congratulations. Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for. Who else knows about the engagement?" I replied, pulling back.

"We agreed you should be the first person to know." James said.

"Thank you. Now go. You don't want your bride to be all alone." I said. He smiled at me one last time then went into the crowd of students to find Lily. I was ecstatic for James and Lily. I couldn't wait to see them finally married. I smiled bright but not as bright as James and went to find Sirius.

* * *

_I'm back! I have more chapters I wrote over the week probably posted tomorrow._

_Dicegirl12_


	19. Ch 19 The Ball part2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

I wove through dancing students looking for Sirius. I was going to check the table when I bumped into Lily. She was glowing with happiness, not like actually glowing like I do sometimes.

"Hey, I was just looking for you." She said, and grabbed my arm. She led me to a table, on the way I scanned through the crowed looking for him. She sat down and gestured for me to do the same while saying, "Sit down. I want to talk to you." I glanced around one last time and sat in the chair next to her. I felt like I was a child in trouble.

"Congratulations about the engagement." I said excitedly. She smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you. It's all thanks to you. I'm just so happy; am I supposed to be this happy?" Lily was smiling not stop, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. It didn't keep me from rolling my eyes at her question though.

"Of course you are. You're getting married." I said

"Good because I've never been this happy in my whole life. I want to thank you. I wouldn't have realized that I loved James till I lost him, and thanks to you he's alive and well. I can't very marry a dead guy could I?" She replied, laughing a little.

"No I don't think you could have. Speaking of James where is he? I thought you'd be with him." I said.

"He's telling anyone he can that I said yes." I laughed.

"Well you better go help him because I don't think a lot of people will believe it." I replied. She nodded laughing. She stood up to leave.

"Oh have you seen Sirius?" I asked. Lily bit her lip.

"The last I saw him he went to help a Hufflepuff outside. " She answered frowning a little. I nodded thanks, and then she went back into the crowed. I wonder if I'll be that happy. I sighed. I stood up and headed to the exit. I opened the doors and shut them softly behind me. It was dark in the hall. I glanced around and didn't see him. I frowned and turned to go back in when I heard a noises coming from around the corner. Being the curious person I am I had to see what it was. I turned the corner. I squinted my eyes to see better. I moved forward a little. What I saw made me gasp softly. Sirius was kissing a girl. Her body was pressed against his. She was wearing a short dark purple dress that came a few centimeters below her butt. I felt as if I were punched in the stomach. I backed away slowly. I felt the tears in my eyes wanting to fall, but I wasn't going to let them. I won't cry here. I almost made it passed the corner when I tripped. I fell backwards. 'Note to self. Never walk backwards in high heels.' I thought. I heard the Hufflepuff jump away from Sirius startled. She glared at me. Sirius saw me on the floor. He looked at me to the Hufflepuff girl, and back at me. He moved to help me, but I said, "Don't." I stood up slowly smoothing my dress.

"Charlie…..it's not what it looks like…" He stumbled. I shook my head.

"I know exactly what it looks like Sirius." I said. My voice was rouge and I didn't like the sound of it. The Hufflepuff girl wrapped her arms around his neck. I felt the tears threating to spill, but I didn't let them.

"No, it's not like that Charlie." He said, pushing her off him.

"You know what sucks about falling for a guy you know you're not right for? You fall anyway because you think he might be different, and you're not." He took a step towards me, but I stepped back. His gray eyes met my golden brown ones. The tears wanting to fall, like my heart fell for him. I shook my head. I turned around and raced around the corner. I heard him call after me, but I didn't turn back around. I kept stumbling in my shoes. I finally stopped running leaned against the wall and took them off. I threw them at the other wall. I wiped the tears that leaked out of my eyes. I put my back against the cold hard stone wall. My heart ached in my chest. So this is what heart break felt like. I heard footsteps coming in this direction. I hid in the shadow of a pillar. I heard them stop. I peeked around to see who it was and saw Sirius looking around his head turning around in different direction. I held my breath and moved back where he couldn't see me. I heard him turned back around and head back the way he came. I let out a ragged breath. I slid down and sat against the pillar. I couldn't hold it in any longer and cried. There was thunder booming overhead and flashing of lighting echoing my cries. I cried till I was sure I had no more tears to shed. I almost didn't hear it since I was so far away but there was piercing screams' coming from the Great Hall. I wiped my eyes and ran to see what was going on. I opened the door to see people in black robes, their faces masked. Students had their wands out and so did the Professors. My eyes widened. In the middle of them was a man in a long pure black robe. His eyes were red. Not red like my eyes porabley were from crying, but a blood red color. They all looked at me when I opened the doors. A snake was at his feet; his gaze has on me never wavering. Dumbledore looked at then to the man.

"You have no business here, Voldemort. I will kindly ask you and your followers to leave." He said wand pointed at the man. Voldemort had a twisted smile on his face.

"No business here. Dumbledore you have something that belongs to me or should I say someone." His voice gave me shivers. Dumbledore showed no expression.

"I lost her when she fell, and she fell here. I allowed her to run free for a while now, but I want her back. Give her to me and I won't harm a soul in this room." I knew instantly that he was talking about me. I flashed back to the night Dumbledore told me what I was. _"When a person kills a star they gain its powers."_ Dumbledore had said. I also knew that Dumbledore wasn't going to give me up and didn't want his students harmed. That may have been why I did it but it also might have been that I didn't want to be a star with a broken heart. I came forward, before Dumbledore could deny.

"Ahh, it seems she has chosen for you." Voldemort said with another twisted smile.

"Come here my dear." He continued, his hand stretched out to me. I heard my friends gasp. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sirius was about to run towards me but James held him back. I walked daze like to Voldemort. I didn't take his hand when I reached him. His hand dropped. He examined me with his blood red eyes.

"I sense you power is stronger than usually stars which is unusual, but your light isn't." He said. His eyes were curious.

"I know. I'm not going to tell you why if that's what you want." I said. He didn't acknowledge that I said anything.

"Since you came willing I'll let you have 3 minutes to say goodbye." He continued. I nodded and headed over to my friends. I went to Skyler first. She stared at me then hugged me tightly.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"Take care of everyone, God knows they need it." I said and let go, giving her a small smile. I walked to Lily she hugged me also.

"Congratulations again and I hope you have a great life with James." I said.

"Thank you. You are a great friend." She sniffed. I hugged her tighter and let go. I walked to Riley and Remus. Riley had tears in her eyes and attacked me with a hug.

"Charlie don't go with him. Stay here and live." She whispered in my ear. I sighed.

"You know I can't do that." I whispered. She sniffed and nodded.

"Charlie I know you better than anyone. There is another reason you're doing this. Isn't there?" She whispered. She was right she did know me better than anyone else.

"I'm a fallen star Riley. A star can't shine with a broken heart." I whispered. I pulled away from hr. Her blue eyes flashed.

"I'd rather die than feel this pain any longer. You understand. It was a pleasure being you friend. I won't forget you." I whispered.

"I won't forget you either." She whispered softly. I turned away from her. I said goodbye to Remus and told him to take care of her. James just hugged me and said softly.

"I'll repay the favor. I'll find a way to get you out of this." I shook my head.

"You can repay me by taking care of Lily and not get hit by the killing curse anytime soon." I whispered in his ear. He laughed a little and nodded.

"Also promise me you'll take care of Sirius after this." I whispered. He nodded.

"I promise." I pulled away from him. I met gray eyes. I think my heart melted from the look in them. I walked to him.

"Charlie…" Sirius started. I held my hand up. "I'm debating what to say to you .I really feel like slapping you, but this will be my last memory of you so I won't. I'm going to remember the good ones not the ones I hate. Like the one earlier this evening for example. I'll remember the other ones with the laughs and the love I feel for you." I whispered softly.

"Charlie..." He started. I shook my head and put my hand on his cheek. 'I love you.' I thought.

"Good bye Sirius." I said and turned away from him. I head to Dumbledore who nodded at me and I went back to Voldemort whose blood red eyes looked disgusted. I stood next to him, and glanced at everyone one last time. My gaze landed on Sirius who was staring at me. I started to disappear in black smoke, when the Marauders ran toward me. I waved goodbye and disappeared in swirling black smoke.


	20. Ch 20 My light

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Riley's Pov.

"SIRIUS BLACK! I'm going to kill you, bring you back to life, torture you till you die, then repeat the process." I yelled. I head towards him wand raised at him. He was on his knees where Charlie had just disappeared in swirls' of black smoke. He didn't even acknowledge me. This infuriated me more.

"She's gone." He whispered.

"Of course she gone, dumbass. She would have never gone if it weren't for you. Whatever you did ….." I yelled, stumbling over the last part.

"Shut it Riley." James said. I turned my anger on him.

"My best friend just willing went over to Voldemort to die, and you're telling me to shut up." I screeched. James knelt to Sirius and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Riley I am." He replied. James waved Remus over. The three of them whispered harshly. I stared at them with a raised eyebrow. I went over to the girls.

"Do you feel as if you missing something?" They nodded agreeing with me, and we went over to the boys. We stood in front of them wand pointed at them in one hand and other on our right hip.

"Tell us what you know or we'll hex you all into oblivion and we aren't kidding." Lily said.

"You're choice." Skyler replied.

"It's a long story." Remus said.

"Well I suggest you start talking then because we don't have much time." I said sweetly batting my long eyelashes knowing they'd tell me. The Marauders looked at each other and started talking, well James and Remus did. Sirius was commenting occasionally. He just keep staring at the place where Charlie disappeared in swirly black smoke.

Charlie's Pov.

I was locked into a room once I was not eloped in black smoke. Voldemort was letting me rest my 'powers' before he took them as he put it. I was sitting on the satin bed, in pure white clothing they told me to wear. My chocolate brown hair falling loose on past my shoulders. I was in a daze during the whole thing. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I lost myself in memories'. When I first awoke seeing Sirius, him carrying to the castle, meeting the Headmaster, meeting Riley and the girls, trying to avoid the Marauders at breakfast, getting pulled into a empty class room and ended up biting his hand, then fighting, the tour around the castle, watching the stars in the Room of Requirement and Riley fined us there, going to Hogsmeade and him saving me from the deatheater, when I was in the coma and seeing him outside my body, the classroom incident and the poem he wrote me, our first kiss everything. My memories full of pictures of me Sirius and I laughing and seeing the love in each other's eyes. It made my heart break and fall in love with him all over again. His amazing gray eyes burned into my mind, no way to remove them. I love those eyes deeply I wanted to see them one last time before I couldn't anymore. I shut my eyes tighter and journeyed out of my body once more. I appeared in the Great Hall the teachers hauled out to call the Aours and check over students. I saw the Marauders sitting on the floor a few feet where I disappeared at. The girls had their wands pointed at them.

"How come we didn't know about this? Especially me. I'm her best friend!" I heard Riley exclaim quietly. I guess they told her about my past.

"Anyone could guess what goes on in that head of hers." Lily said.

"She's very …..complex." James reasoned shaking his head.

"Or she just looks at everything differently than we do." Remus mumbled.

"Well why are we still here? We have to go and save her." Riley said. 'Oh you better not. You guys better not even dare.' I thought. They jumped. Crap they weren't supposed to now I was here.

"Charlie?" Skyler questioned a little freaked out. 'No I'm your consciences and I'm saying don't you even dare.' I thought. James laughed.

"Yeah that's Charlie." He chuckled.

"Charlie where are you? Did they hurt you?" Lily asked. I wasn't going to answer that question.

"Charlie are you here or wherever you're at?" Remus asked. I wasn't listening anymore. I was looking where Sirius was on his knees, staring at the place I disappeared. His black hair was falling in his eyes. I walked over to him ignore the others. I knelt on my knees in front of him. I swallowed a sob. My heart was aching in my chest. I reached my hand up to move the hair out of his starling gray eyes but my fingers past right through them. I let out a ragged breath. I put my hand in his and I felt his emotions hit me like a train. He felt sadness, hurt, worry, hate, anger, heartbreak and love. I got a glance into what he was thinking. _**'She's gone, and it's my entire fault.' 'All my fault.' 'Why do I always ruin everything?'**_ _**'I didn't even get to tell her….' 'Maybe I should let Riley kill me or I'll do it myself.' **_ He was talking about suicide! Well I guess I'm doing that also. Giving myself openly to die and all. _**'If she only knew the truth...' **_The truth huh? The truth is I'm a fallen star and you broke my heart shattering my light. My brain was telling me to let it go, but my heart was telling me a different story. I removed my hand from his and placed it on his cheek. His memories were jumbled. I looked through them finding the one I wanted. I saw Sirius being pulled out of the Great Hall by the Hufflepuff girl. When they got around the corner Sirius asked, "Where's your friend that has to ask me a question for her paper?" The girl smirked and said, "There isn't one." And pushed his against the wall and started to kiss him. He froze for a moment and was about to push her off him when she jumped off him startled. Then he saw me on the floor and I could bear to watch the rest again. I diged farther and got past the other parts to the part to when I raced around the corner. The Hufflepuff girl huffed, "Why is she so important to you. I mean look at her she clearly not good enough for you." Sirius gray eyes flashed.

"I'm not the one good enough for her and I don't deserve her. She is worth hundreds of me, and I love everything about her, I love her and I always will." He said whispering the last part. He then took off running to catch up with me. That was all I needed to see. I looked at him. His gray eyes filled with sorrow. My heart broke into a million pieces. I felt silent tears run down my cheeks slowly. I knew it was time to leave because I felt my body being shocked. I heard my friends calling out to me. I put my hand on Sirius's cheek again. I sent him all my memories from leaving the Great Hall to where I was and journeying out of my body. He looked up black hair falling in his eyes. He was looking straight at me. As if he could see me. 'Sirius I love you. Forever and even after I die tonight. Sirius I figured out what happened to my light. It's you. You're my light and you shall forever keep it. I love you with all my heart and I will be forever with you what or where ever you go. I promise.' I sent to him. I removed my hand and was pulled back into my body.

* * *

_Review? __ Dicegirl12 _


	21. Ch21 Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my original characters.**

* * *

I woke with a gasp. There was a deatheater standing above me.

"Get up. It's time." He commanded.

He didn't let me get up myself. He grabbed my arm and jerked me out off the bed pulling me out of the room with forcefulness. It made me furious. I decided to have a little fun before I die. I glowed brightly. Red flames dance on my arm he was holding. He jerked back with a panicked expression and shouted, "What the hell!" back away from me.

"I can walk myself, thank you. Now led the way." I said with a satisfied smirk on my face. The deatheater nodded and start to walk quickly head of me. I pushed down my laughter and followed him down the dark hallway. I was upset, happy, angry, and didn't want to be messed with. I was thinking of a way not to die but the chances were slim. We reached the last door and the deatheater knocked. "Come in" I heard Voldemort's voice rasp from behind the door. For the first time I didn't shiver from its coldness. He opened the door and I followed the punk into the room. The room was painted a dark green with thick black carpet. The fire place was lit shining the room with little light. In the center of the room was a long polished table. Seated around it was Deatheaters in their masks. At the head sat Voldemort. He was turning his wand through his fingers, snake wrapped around the chair of the arm. His blood red eyes redder than I last saw them. I stared at the fire, while he gloated saying his long speech. I was busy in my own thoughts. This was strictly trying to make a plan that had to do with not getting killed. I was snapped out of it though when Voldemort said, "Any last words?" I looked at the fire and got an idea. I turned to him.

"Yeah, time to have some fun." I said closed my eyes, summoning my light. I opened my eyes and started to glow. Voldemort expression didn't change but his eyes shown shock. I smirked and I lit up on fire. I made a fire ball in my hands and threw it at a deatheater sitting at the table. I laughed when he yelped and ducked under the table. I threw another one and set the table on fire. Voldemort yelled in anger. "Bring it on cause I'm not going down without a fight. My arms flaming up brighter. He shot spells at me and I threw light and fire. My fire was burning most everything. He shot I dodged and after a while I felt my light going down. I didn't doge quickly and I got hit that slide me across the floor. My blaze was going down. He said a spell that made my body ripple in agony. I screamed then.

"Well I see you have gotten you light back. No matter I have you. Prepare to die." Voldemort replied angrily. I closed my eyes and waited for the hit that will take my life and the any chance to love Sirius anymore. When there was a huge crash. I turned my head, opening my eyes. Tons of witches and wizards poured in through he broken down door. I wanted to get up and help but my body was trembling in pain, agony, and tiredness. My light decreasing slowly, it was then I noticed that my light was going out. I saw Voldemort and Dumbledore fighting and more people fighting deatheaters. I saw Riley, Remus, Skyler, Lily and James helping the Aours. I was looking for someone else though. If my light was really going out that means I would …die and not by Voldemort anyone else. I wanted to see Sirius gray eyes one last time before I do though. I coughed breathing hard. My glow was flickering like someone blowing it out. I then felt his gentle hands pull me against his chest. I saw the stormy gray eyes.

"Sirius …"I coughed.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He said. My vision was starting to blur with black spots. I was lifted off the ground and was starting to be carried away. My breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Sirius?" I breathed once we were out of the room. He was carrying me through the dark hallway, his racing steps echoing.

"Yes." I looked into his eyes.

"Promise me something." I breathed barley. He nodded. I put my head against his shoulder.

"Promise me that if I don't live through this, that you won't forget about me." He looked at me. His gray eyes were searching my brown ones.

"I promise. I couldn't forget you if I even tried." He said. I closed my eyes then and let the black sleep take over.

* * *

Review? Dicegirl12


	22. Ch22 Beautiful Disaster

_**Disclaimer: You know what goes here. **_

* * *

I was lost in memories, the good and the bad ones. Sometimes I couldn't bare to watch but I couldn't look away. Watching them over and over again, till it was finally when I woke up. My body was tingling all over. I flexed my fingers.

"Charlie, it's okay to open your eyes, you're safe. I heard a familiar voice say, but it wasn't the one I wanted to hear. I turned my head to the sound. I opened my eyes blinking. My vision was a blur at first then adjusted. I saw a girl in a black t-shirt that had Guns N' Roses in dark red letters, dark black jeans, and black vans. Her purplish black hair was in a low ponytail. Her piercing blue eyes were glowing brightly.

"Riley?" My voice was scratchy and I didn't like it. "I should probably scream at you or something for two things. One; not tell me what you are and I'm your best friend. Second; for going off to get yourself killed by handing yourself free willingly to Voldemort." She said. Her blue eyes looking at me with hurt and anger.

"But I'm going to forget that and be glad you're alive." She finished. She attacked me a tight hug. I gasped in pain.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Riley examined pulling back quickly, looking me up and down in concern.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to." I said. She moved a few feet away from my bed. I noticed I was in the Hospital Wing in a bed with scratchy sheets. I also noticed at the foot of my bed were a pile of presents and candy.

"Um, Riley what are those for?" I asked. She looked confused then saw what I was looking at.

"Oh, those are gifts and get well things." She answered. I nodded.

"I can't believe that the time I finally get Sirius to leave your side for fresh air that you wake up. He's going to be upset." She muttered. She shook her head in disbelief. I looked at her.

"He was here?" I asked.

"All the time never left your side for a second. I had to like drag him out for fresh air cause after a while it gets very stuffy in here. Oh he also told me what happened that night, Char. It was all a misunderstanding, but that didn't stop me from hexing him just for the fun of it." Riley said laughing.

"Well it seems you're awake." Madam Pomfrey walked up.

"It seems I am." I said. She smiled at me and handed me potions to drink. While I was drinking them Riley was talking about what happened. Apparently I had been out cold for two days and a half. Went I went back into my body that night the Aours arrived to the school. They figured out that if Voldemort killed me, he would become powerful. So they came to rescue me so that didn't happen. The Marauders and everyone followed them and came to the place I was held. After Sirius promised me I fell asleep. I was burning hot. When Sirius carried me his hands got brunt badly. Riley swatted away me concerns and said, "It was nothing a potion couldn't fix." Sometimes I screamed a horrible scream when Madam Pomfrey tried to make Sirius leave me and I'd scream till he was holding my hand whispering things to me again. When he was there I looked like I was sleeping. When Riley forced him out I screamed for a while, thrashing around in my bed. Then my fever went down and then I was quiet. I gasped and woke up a minute or two later.

"God Charlie you screamed like you were in agony when he was away from you. I don't think I ever will be able to hear correctly." Riley said sitting on the bed behind the other side of the curtain. I was putting on clothes. Madam Pomfrey was letting me leave and said 'Take it easy.' Riley was talking non- stop. I don't think she was noticing that she was. I put on dark blue jeans, a plain long sleeved soft gray shirt and my favorite black flats Riley brought me for when I woke up. I ran my fingers through my long hair. I pushed the curtain back and Riley stopped talking. I felt better and my body wasn't aching anymore.

"Come on. Let's find the others." Riley said and grabbed my arm. I waved bye to Madam Pomfrey and Riley pulled me out of the Hospital Wing. She raced through the hallway, pulling me with her with a death grip on my arm. She pulled me up the stairs, said the password and pulled me into the common room. It was empty aside from my friends who were sitting on the couch looking like someone had just died. They were having a deep conversation though. I scanned the room and sighed in disappointment. Riley didn't care that they were in a deep conversation and bounced right up to them and yelled, "Charlie's awake from the screaming dead!"They stared at her.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go see her." Lily said standing up to leave. They didn't see me next to the porthole. Riley was about to point it out that I was here, when they came tramping right passed me to leave. I laughed and said, "No need to kill each other. I'm right here." They turned around and yelled, "Charlie!" I was then covered in hugs.

"I can't breathe…" I gasped. They automatically pulled away.

"I'm so glad you're awake! I could have had a screaming maid of honor and no one was taking your spot if you weren't." Lily said, with relief. James put his arm around her shoulder.

"You want me to be your maid of honor? What influenced this idea?" I teased a little at the end.

"Well I thought about it for a while and decided you were the best choice because you made it possible." She concluded.

"I don't think I'd be good at it." I said biting my lip. "Oh, nonsense! You're going to do it wither you like it or not." James said.

"Now I know you're happy to see us, but I'm guessing you want to see someone else that isn't here." He continued. I sighed and nodded in confirmation. James looked at Remus.

"Moony we have to help a fellow friend out, for our mates' sake." he begged a little. Remus just rolled his eyes and pulled a piece of parliament out of his pocket and handed it to James. James smiled and removed his arm from Lily and spread it across the nearest table. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I know but watch this." James said and pointed his wand at the paper.

"I solely swear I'm up to no good." He said and black ink appeared all over the paper.

"Is that what I think it is?" Skyler asked mouth opened wide. There were footsteps all over the paper and labeled every room. It was a map of Hogwarts. At the very top appeared the words 'The Marauder's Map' and was signed by 'Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail'

"Yes dear sister. It is, and close your mouth or you'll catch flies." James said smirking at our expressions. Skyler hit him on the back of the head. He glared at her.

"Now where is he …..Ah here he his! Next to the tree by the Black Lake." He replied proudly, looking up at me. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. See you guys later." I said and stood up, turning to leave. "

Wait for us, this will be entertaining." Lily said straightening up to follow. The others nodded in agreement.

"If you come you might want to wear something fire proof." I said and lifted my hand up. It caught on fire, dancing in my palm. They sat down saying 'I have homework.' Or 'It won't be that entertaining to see.' I nodded smirking and headed out of the porthole.

I walked outside; the stars were shining above in the sky. I gazed at them smiling a little. I headed to the Black Lake. I stopped I a few feet away staring at him. He was throwing rocks into the lake. His black hair ruffled by the wind. His expression was hard to see. I guess he might have sensed he was being watched because he turned around. He froze his gray eyes staring at me. I felt my heart hammer in my chest. I bit my lip and continued to walk to him. Once I reached the last few steps he started talking.

"Charlie…. I'm so sorry. It was all a misunderstanding I didn't want to kiss her-" I shook my head.

"You don't have to explain. I already know." I said. He frowned. "How?" He asked.

"Riley told me." I lied looking away from his stormy gray eyes. I wasn't going to tell him I looked into his memories. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. His warm fingers turned my head to look at him softly.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never gone with her. I never want to kiss another girl; I want you to be the very last girl I ever kiss when I die. I love you. When I saw you leave in black smoke I thought my heart was being ripped to shreds, and when I saw you on the floor barley breathing I knew that if you died I'd be right behind you because I can't live without you. I wanted to take your place when you were kicking and screaming in agony. I wanted to stop your pain. When you're in pain I feel worse knowing that you are. I love you, God knows how much. I love you and that's never going to change. I love your personality, your compassion, your smile, and your eyes. God I love everything about you. You're all I think about. You're all I ever dream about. You're all I want and I'll never love anyone the way I love you. I feel like any second you're going to figure out what a piece of shit I am and leave me because why would a beautiful girl like you ever love a guy love me?" His gray eyes were full of love. I felt silent tears falling down my cheeks .He rubbed them away with his thumbs.

"Why not?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"It's not possible." He said looking away from me.

"Anything's possible. Even how much I love you and you love me and no one can ever change that. I love you Sirius Black and my heart can barely contain it. It doesn't belong to me anymore; it belongs to you. You've had my love since the first time you smiled at me in the great hall. I want to see you smile like that every day like that at me for the rest of my life. The question isn't how could I ever love you, but how much we love each other. I love you with my heart and soul and that will never change no matter what happens. I maybe beautiful and you might me a disaster. We're a beautiful disaster, and that's what love is. I will never leave you as long as I live and I will keep living as long as you love me too." I said. I put my hands on his chest. He stroked my cheek, his fore head now against mine.

"I love you every way possible." I breathed. He kissed me then, our lips moving together roughly. I slide my hands from his chest to wrap them around his neck pulling him closer. After a while our kissing turned soft, sweet leaving the touch of his sweet kisses on my lips. He kissed me softly and pulled away. He kissed my forehead lightly and breathed, "I love you." I closed my eyes savoring this moment.

"I love you too." I whispered. We were a Beautiful Disaster, and competently in over our heads in love.

* * *

_Review? Dicegirl12_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. **

* * *

"Congratulations you have graduated from Hogwarts." Dumbledore announced. The ex-students around me hollered and threw their hats into the air. I smiled and threw mine also. I looked over at Sirius who was hollering loudly with James and Remus, a wide smile on his face. Today the students from 7th year graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a day of relief that you graduated and sadness that you did. It was also freedom to do what you want because you were now an adult. It was exciting. You'd move out of your parents' home, buy your own place, seek a job, and date whatever you want. Of course I had no parents to leave and make proud but it was still thrilling. After today I would be leaving the school to live with Sirius at his flat. Well it was half mine because I was the one to pick it out and everything and he had very little say, but I took his needs into consideration. Almost into consideration, away. He just paid for everything, and said sighing "Whatever makes you happy, love." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek saying "Thanks." All in all I was pretty happy with the place. It had been two month or three months since I woke up from the 'Screaming Dead' as Riley put it, and everything was peaceful. There were attacks like usually before I came but no attacks threating me or the school since I free willingly went to die that one time. I looked over at my friends. Remus was twirling Riley around in the air who was giggling like a child. If anyone had told Riley she was giggling she'd probably curse their head off. Lily and James were kissing and laughing. In seven weeks they would be Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Skyler was hugging Alice Little future Mrs. Longbottom. Alice had gotten engaged about three weeks ago to Frank Longbottom another 7th year Gryffindor who was graduated today. I wasn't close to either of them but still got invited to the wedding. I was still going to be Lily's maid of honor even how many times I tried to get out of it. I honestly thought Alice, Riley or Skyler should be it since she's known them longer than she's known me, but Lily is one of the most stubbornness people on the planet and won't change her mind 'not in a million years' as she put it. Sirius just laughed at my concerns of being it saying "You'll be a wonderful maid of honor. If Lily thinks you can do it than you should think that too cause Lily Evans is never wrong on anything. If she is its very rare, love." That earned him a smack on the arm by Lily. Who said, "I am not." Sirius just continued laughed at her causing me to laugh also. I smiled at the memory. I walked over to where my friends stood. When I got there Sirius wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered, "Congratulations love." I lend into him.

"Congratulations to you, also." I said kissing his on the cheek.

"I can't believe we're leaving as adults after seven years of being students here. It's kind of upsetting to leave." Lily said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It is but a least you have memories to enjoy." I said smiling.

"True" Remus said nodding his head.

"What now though?" Riley asked. Everyone looked like they didn't know how to answer that question.

"Live our lives and enjoy freedom." Sirius offered. We all laughed knowing it was true.

"But for right know. Would you care to let me take a photo?" I asked bring out my camera from my pocket.

"Ugh we don't have a choice in the matter do we?" James complied. I shook my head laughing.

"No you don't." I replied. James pouted and they all got together smiling and laughing. I snapped the photo.

"Why do you take photos of everything Char?" Riley asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never know." I said smirking and snapped another picture. Then Sirius called, "Alice take the camera from her so she can be in at least one picture." I shook my head and tried to not let Alice have the camera. Once she got it I refused to get in the photo. Sirius sighed, walked up to me and said , "Sorry about this love." Before I could replied he threw me over his shoulder and walked back to my laughing friends with me hitting him to put me down. He sat me down when we reached everyone and forced me to be in the photo. Alice had to take like 50 picture before I stayed and smiled not trying to run at the last minute.

"See was that so hard love?" Sirius teased. I batted my eyelashes and said, "The next time you do that to me I will set you hair on fire." in a sweet tone. He just laughed. After a while everyone was journeying back to the common room to relax.

"Come with me." Sirius said grabbing my arm and pulled me out castle doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were outside.

"Our place." He said smiling at me. Our place was the tree next to the Black Lake. Earlier this month Sirius had took me there and carved our initials into the tree saying, "Even when we're not here anymore to let people know this is ours they will know, because this is forever ours." I kissed him then saying I love you when I pulled away and traced the engraving with my finger. I was so caught up in the memory I almost didn't noticed that we were there. Sirius removed his hand from mine. I looked at the lake. The water was rippling and shining from the bright sun.

"Remember when the day when you bit my hand for pulling you into that empty classroom?" Sirius asked unexpectedly. I nodded and looked at him. He was staring at me with his gray eyes. I turned back to the lake saying, "Yeah and you deserved it."

"I probably did. You told me you'd let me have the honor of being your friend if only I wasn't going to be a prick all the time. " He replied laughing a little.

"I remember saying something along those lines. Why?" I asked.

"Well it got me wondering what I would have to do to get you to marry me." He answered. I turned and looked at him surprised. He got down on one knee and grabbed my hands.

"Charlie, I want to marry you because you're the first person I want to look at when I wake up and the only one I want to kiss goodnight because the first time I held your hand I couldn't imagine not being able to hold it whenever I want to. I love you more than you can ever imagine and I can't stand the thought of ever losing you. When you love someone as much as I love you there's only one thing to do but marry that person. I promised you that I'd never forget you and I won't ever forget you ,but right now I promise to love everything about you with all my heart and soul. With all my heart I now ask will you give me the honor of marrying you, love." I nodded looked into his stormy gray eyes with my golden brown ones and said, "Yes. A million times, yes." He smiled stood up and spinned me around in the air causing me to laugh. He set me back on the ground and pulled a ring out of his pocket sliding it on to my finger. The ring was sliver with a round diamond surrounded by star shaped diamonds around the band reflecting the sunlight making dozen of sparkles. I felt lips kiss my forehead. I tore my gaze from the ring and looked at Sirius with a dazzling smile.

"I love you." I said and kissed him. He kissed me back passionately. I pulled away gasping for breath and rested my forehead on his chest, wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you." He breathed. We stayed there for the rest of the day talking and listening to each other and of course kissing more than anything else. In the morning we would be leaving Hogwarts and everything would change but for now it perfect. I was going to be Charlie Black soon, best friends, two weddings to go to not including my own in a few months, going to live with Sirius so every change was for the good. Old memories I didn't have didn't count anymore because of the future ones I was going to make_. This was the story of a fallen star, named Charlie. _

* * *

I looked up from the words I had been writing for the last few hours. I had just finished it and put the pictures I had token during those memories of the year 1978. I laid my hand on my bulging stomach. It was July 15th of the year 1980.I was happily married to Sirius and pregnant. Sirius and I found out about me being pregnant 9 months ago and I was due at the end of this week. Riley and Lily were also pregnant and due this month. Unlike them though Sirius and I didn't want to know what the sex was. Sirius was hoping for a girl and to me it didn't matter. I'd love it no matter it was a girl or a boy. Lily was having a boy and Riley was having a girl. I closed the gray scrapbook that I bought so long ago. I pulled myself up from my seat. I grabbed the book and slide it into the bookshelf. I sighed contently and head outside. Sirius and I sold our old apartment and bought a nice Victorian house in the outskirts of London surrounded by trees next to a beautiful lake. The door shut softly behind me. I sat in the porch swing, swinging back and forth. I hummed a lullaby with my hand on my stomach. Sirius was currently at an Order of the Phoenix meeting that we'd joined early before I was pregnant. I couldn't wait till I had my baby and be a mother. I rubbed my stomach lovingly. I was married to a great husband that I loved with all my heart, and going to be a mother. Everything was perfect just like I knew it would and I knew it wasn't forever be this way but now was enough. This was my story.

**The End  
**

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who read this story and I knew it probably wasn't perfect. I'm thinking about writing a sequel on Charlie and Sirius's child. I don't know yet. What do you think? Leave a review, please. Thank you for reading this story, Dicegirl12. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I had a friend who read this story ask me to write when Charlie gives birth to Sirius's and her child. She begged me and for this she owes me some candy! My friend you know who you are! And it probably won't be very long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters. **

* * *

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" I screamed in agony. It was July 20th, 1980 and I was giving birth to Sirius's and I's child. Sirius just squeezed my hand and I squeezed his tighter. He knew I probably didn't mean it, but for a while he won't be after this. The morning started off fine. I was cooking breakfast for Sirius before he had to go to work. Then when I was setting the plats in the sink, my water broke. I dropped the plats and yelled, "Sirius!" he ran over and we evaporated to the Hospital.

"You're doing great. One last push" the healer said. I felt my bangs stick to my forehead. I held Sirius's hand tighter and pushed. Then a baby's cry echoed in the room. I gasped.

"Congratulations it's a girl." The healer said with a smile on her face. She hand our baby girl to me. I let go of Sirius's hand and held my hands out to hold her. The healer set her gentle in my arms. I smiled. She was beautiful. She had a fuzz of brown hair at the top of her head; her tiny fingers curled that curled around my forefinger. I felt Sirius plant a kiss on my forehead. I looked up.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked. He swallowed and nodded. I handed my perfect baby to him. He smiled at her and lifted her up and kissed her forehead softly. I smiled a small smile at them.

"Charlie she opened her eyes." Sirius said. He sat on the bed next to me so I could see. Her eyes were gray with specks of gold in them. They were his eyes. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Then the door swung open and Riley tumbled in. Lily and Skyler tumbled in after her. Then the rest of the Marauders came in after the girls.

"You guys trample everyone to get to this room?" Sirius asked. Riley rolled her eyes and went over to look at my baby girl.

"Oh she's beautiful." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said. Everyone gathered around to look at my baby girl.

"What's her name?" Lily asked. Sirius and I looked at each other.

"Samantha DeMae Black." Sirius said. I nodded in confirmation. Sirius handed Samantha to me and talked to everyone. I wasn't paying attention to what it was. I was staring at my beautiful baby girl. She blinked her gray eyes at me and I felt … I don't know how to explain it but I was warm inside and I knew I loved this baby girl and I will forever.

* * *

**That's it I know its short and everything but …Oh well. I think I'll start writeing the squeul soon and post it while I can. Dicegirl12 **


End file.
